kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
The Witch's Ghost
"I guess I'm just one of those fans who detested the ending to ''Witch's House and well, wanted to do something about it. I tell ya, I can't tell you how long I spent with ideas spinning around my head after seeing that ending, and it's clear it's a reaction shared among many fans. Regardless, here's what I wrote, so maybe it'll help people sleep better." X)'' -Gamewizard2008 The Witch's Ghost is a sequel to the horror RPG The Witch's House, written by Gamewizard2008, taking place in the 1800s of the Gameverse. Despite being outside of the KND or crossover fandom, the events of the story are still canon to the universe. The Witch's Ghost was published on May 12, 2015, and completed on August 19, 2015. deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/54362098/The-Witch-s-Ghost FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11243536/1/The-Witch-s-Ghost Summary Because We're Friends Six-year-old Viola is lost in the forest during a storm at night. She runs into a mysterious mansion, home to Witch of the Woods, Ellen. Viola sees Ellen's horrible disease, and the witch threatens to kill Viola, believing she is afraid of her. Viola admits she isn't afraid and brings Ellen to her medicine. She doesn't believe Ellen is evil, only afraid, and asks to be her friend. Ellen accepts, and for the rest of seven years, Viola comes over to her house on a regular basis, playing games and growing closer with her. When Viola and Ellen are 13 and 14 respectively, on their 7th friendship anniversary, Viola's father yells at her for going into the forest too often, for he warned her about the Witch. Viola lies and says there is no witch, only her sick friend Ellen, but sick of him telling her what to do, Viola runs away crying. She makes it to Ellen's house, discovering she is more sick than ever, even after Viola helps give the medicine. Viola brings Ellen to her bed, and feeling sorry for her weakened state, she wishes there was something she could do. Ellen requests to trade bodies with Viola, using a spell she found, which can only be activated by deep trust and agreement between the two people. With the promise they would switch back after a day, and wanting to understand how Ellen's feeling, Viola agrees to switch, and Ellen repeats the magic words, "I trust you with my life." They both switch bodies as Ellen happily runs around outside in Viola's body, while Viola is left in pain in Ellen's body, but internally happy for her friend. Viola reads a book of spells to pass the time before falling asleep. That sunset, Viola wakes up in extreme pain before Ellen returns. Ellen gives Viola a medicine to ease her pain, but it was actually a Throat-Burning Acid. Ellen reveals her true intentions to take Viola's body forever, raising a knife to gouge out her former body's eyes and cut off her legs. Ellen tries to escape the house, but Viola, having mastered Ellen's own magic, traps her inside, but Ellen braves all the obstacles and gets outside. Viola desperately tries to chase, but is already too weakened. Ellen taunts Viola in her last moments before Viola's father comes. Ellen cowers behind him, pleading to protect her from the witch, and Viola's hoarse cries for help go unheard as her father shoots her to death. Ellen goes home with Viola's father, laughing at her success. Unfortunately, as per Ellen's contract with her demon benefactor, Viola was revived in Ellen's ruined body, thanks to her evergrowing hatred for her "friend." Her soul began to torment Ellen as she lived her new life, giving Ellen hallucinations that scared her into causing unfortunate accidents. Two Years Later Ellen wakes up very cheerful one morning, eatting breakfast prepared by Viola's father before joining her friends, Elizabeth and April May, to the Art Museum, where Weiss Guertena is making an appearance with a new sculpture. At the museum, Ellen accidentally steps on Eliza's dress and rips it, forcing her to change in a bathroom. As Ellen and April meet Guertena at the front of the crowds, Ellen spots another vision of her former body coming to get her. Ellen draws her knife in defense, scaring Guertena back against his Drinking in the Night sculpture, which falls over and crushes Elizabeth. She is sent to the hospital, and thinking it wasn't a good idea for 'Viola' to be around her (considering her bad-luck streak), April takes Ellen to the lake to catch fish. During so, a giant frog hallucination appears and threatens to eat Ellen, who chucks a rock through it, hitting April. She falls and is attacked by a crocodile, but Ellen saves her and takes her back to town. April tells 'Viola' they shouldn't hang out for awhile before she is carted away. Characters *'Ellen Wickens' *Viola *Travis Somershire *Elizabeth *April May *April's Dad (mentioned) *Weiss Guertena *Lucifer *Ellen's parents (corpses) *Alexander Pines (mentioned) *Malladus Uno (ending) *Ganondorf Dragmire (referenced) *Demise (mentioned) Locations *'New Oakland' **'Ellen's House' **'Viola's House' **'Oakland Art Museum' **'Lake Oakland' Music Soundtrack *"Floor 3" from The Witch's House - Opening Memories/Floor 3 *"Memories" from Mad Father - Flashback/Happy Ending *"Floor 1" from The Witch's House - Floor 1 *"Chase Scene" from The Witch's House - Chase Scene *"Floor 2" from The Witch's House - Floor 2 *"Floor 4" from The Witch's House - Floor 4 *"Floor 5" from The Witch's House - Floor 5 Voicing Cast *'Bella Hudson' as Viola (and Ellen in Viola's body) *'Lisa Ortiz' as Ellen Wickens (and Viola in Ellen's body). *'Veronica Taylor' as Elizabeth. *'Jennifer Hale' as April May. *'Kevin Michael Richardson' as Malladus Uno. Trivia *Gamewizard got the idea for this story from YouTuber, Gabe Newell, who explained the basic story on a comment for a walkthrough video. Category:Stories Category:Character Intros Category:Gameverse History